


Electric Love

by PotatoLife



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Electrocution, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, He is a blushy boi, Light Angst, Link is a gay disaster, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Sidon is smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoLife/pseuds/PotatoLife
Summary: Prince Sidon gets fatally injured from an electrical attack & Link discovers himself to be a bigger gay disaster than he originally thought.





	Electric Love

Link had begged him not to come with.

 

The damned handsome Prince had followed him.

 

Link had insisted that he alone could clear the Lizafos camp, that he had done single handedly countless times.

 

“Nonsense, my friend! I will gladly aid you. After all, they are within the Zorana borders.”

 

“ _Sidon._ They have been wielding _shock arrows.”_

 

“Do you doubt my skills in combat, dear friend? Please. Allow me to fight at your side.”

 

The stubborn _idiot_. No matter what Link argued, Sidon waved him off, eventually shoving past the small Hylian man to finalize his decision. There was nothing Link could do to change his mind.

 

And while Sidon was able to successfully fell the electric Lizafos horde, he and Link were caught off guard by an unexpected foe.

 

An electric wizzrobe.

 

The Zora Prince was struck with an immense electrical force, roaring in agony before falling to limply to the ground.

 

Link helplessly watched and screamed as he too was struck by the attack, but took far less damage from it. As soon as his body  allowed him, Link fired a deadly shot from his savage lynel bow, slaying the wizzrobe instantly.

 

If only he noticed it sooner.

 

If only Sidon _listened_ to Link from the start.

 

He wouldn't be lying limp in the mud with the Hylian pounding his fists on the Zora’s broad chest.

 

“SIDON! NO! Wake UP! DAMN YOU!”

 

But the Zora Prince did not move. His skin was dirty from the battle and Link’s blistered fists were bleeding onto his chest.

 

“No...no. No! Wake up you big...big IDIOT. Don't you DARE leave me. Don’t leave me. You can’t...”

 

Link clenched his teeth so tight, audibly grinding them together. He tried so hard to hold back his tears but they came spilling out.

 

He wondered if this is how Sidon felt on the occasion he stumbled into the domain beaten and battered seeking healing. Mipha’s Grace would heal his severe wounds but his body still craved the rest needed to recover. Other times Mipha’s powers had still yet to restore and he found himself at Zora's Domain with an ounce of life.

 

He _knew_ this is how Sidon felt. How could he be so reckless? No wonder the Prince made such a fuss over him.

 

But perhaps it was too late now; the Prince had lost his breath of life.

 

Breath.

He needs to _breathe._

 

And Link suddenly remembered what to do to possibly save his best friend’s life.

 

He had recalled a memory of long ago when he had went on a mission with the Demon Sargent and the young Zora soldier recruits to take down a small Lizafos camp near Inogo Bridge. He was helping train at the time, and one of the mature soldiers had been felled by a nasty shock arrow. Another Zora had revived him by bringing the air back into their lungs with their mouth. Link had requested to learn the procedure should he need it to aid a fellow Zora soldier in another raid.

 

And now the most important Zora in the Domain, the future King, _his most treasured friend_ , was now at the mercy of the Hylian Champion.

 

….Who had become incredibly flustered at the concept of putting his mouth of the Zora Prince’s. But he had no time to dwell on such romantic thoughts; this was a very serious situation! Prince Sidon may be Link’s helpless crush, but he could not allow himself the indulgence.

 

“Your mouth it’s- it’s too damn big!” Link cursed as he tried to maneuver his mouth onto Sidon’s. He hesitantly straddled himself onto Sidon’s torso to properly angle himself, as well as giving room to push down on his chest with as much force as possible.

 

Eventually Link found a suitable position around Sidon’s large maw by cupping the sides of it with his hands so that no air could escape. And then he...breathed. Deep steady breaths into the Zora’s lungs.

 

And Link pushed with all his might onto the Zora's firm chest.

 

“Please Sidon,” Link breathlessly whispered, over and over.

 

“I need you.”

 

Another set of deep breaths.

 

Another round of rythmic pushing.

 

“Sidon. Please...please wake up.” Link wept as he persisted.

 

And when Link placed his lips against Sidon's mouth again, he felt a breath. Sidon’s breath.

 

Sidon was breathing. Link’s lips still remained brushed up against the Zora Prince’s, unsure if he was imaging it.

 

“ _Mi...pha_.” the Prince uttered weakly.

 

“Sidon?” Link asked softly, his hands holding the Zora’s cheeks, unaware that he was stroking Sidon’s face tenderly.

 

And the Prince’s eyes fluttered open, and he gasped for air and began to cough violently. Link scrambled gracelessly off of the Zora’s chest to kneel at his side instead. Did Sidon notice how close his lips were? Did Sidon know he had already placed his lips upon his own?!  As much as Link wished he could hide the mess of tears on his reddened face, he couldn’t look away from the face of the Prince at his side. He was absolutely dumbfounded.

 

Sidon was alive.

 

“Link...I-uh-ooof!”

 

Before Sidon could finish his words, Link had launched his arms around the Zora’s neck and cried, his voice muffled, “You idiot.” It was also an attempt to hide his bashfulness of their close contact.

 

The Zora Prince sat up a little higher, straightening his reclined posture. “Uh..excuse me?” He coughed.

 

“You. Idiot.” Link said again, clearer despite his voice still being muffled.

 

Sidon didn’t respond for a few moments. He simply sighed deeply and spoke again when Link finally lifted his body off to look him in the eye. Link sniffled, and avoided the Prince’s gaze, ears downcast. “You...Link, you saved me, didn’t you?”

 

He nodded. Link was still embarrassed about more or less _kissing_ the Prince back to life.

 

Unable to tolerate Link’s suddenly stoic state, Sidon pulled him into another hug, much stronger than Link was able to. “Thank you, Link.” The Hylian squeaked at Sidon’s sudden contact.

 

Constricted and squished by the giant Zora’s warm embrace, Link quietly gasped, “A-an-anytime.” The Hylian was sure he heard several cracks from his backside, most likely just from becoming stiff. But he quite liked the tight embrace of the Zora, and allowed himself to give in to comfort, suppressing his flustered romantic thoughts away.

 

The two warriors stayed as they were for a short while, until they realized they were both covered head to toe, and tail to fin with mud, with a bit of blood here and there.

 

“A quick wash in the river, perhaps?” Sidon said quietly.

 

Link mumbled a small hum of agreement, subtly breathing in the Zora’s heavy, refreshing scent.

 

And secretly, as they remained embraced, the Zora Prince had been relaxing in the Hylian’s soothing fragrance as well.

  
  


*

  


After their quick bathing, it was nearly twilight and the two men created a makeshift campsite near the river, not far from the camp they had cleared. Link wanted to keep an eye on it in case any Lizafos returned, and insisted Sidon stay with him so he could supervise his healing. The Prince had no plans to leave his friend’s side otherwise, especially since camping with Link meant an excellent homemade meal. He had a remarkable cooking skill where he could create anything with minimal ingredients or whatever the wild provided.

 

Tonight the wild provided him with big hearty radishes, carrots, and simple herbs. He had milk and salt in his pack, and gathered a few fish from the river using an _unorthodox but incredibly innovative_ technique, as Sidon put it.

 

“You said Mipha,” Link said as he stirred the creamy stew over the fire, pausing to sample a sip. “When you woke up.”

 

Sidon hummed. “I dreamed of her.”

 

“What did she say to you?” Link walked over to the Zora sitting cross legged near the fire, handing him a large wooden bowl filled with the wonderful smelling stew. “Careful. Still hot.” The bowl was comically small in Sidon’s palm; Link didn’t doubt he would finish it in a single gulp so he was sure to make a lot of it.

 

Sidon grinned. “She told me to stay strong. That she believes in me. Keep fighting. To not give up. And…” He paused to blow on his stew and take a small sip. It was still too hot.

 

Link was listening intently to his friend’s words as he scooped his own bowl of the stew, but did not meet Sidon’s gaze. Mipha would speak to him occasionally as well in his dream-like state between consciousness, as her powers healed him.

 

“She told me someone was waiting for me.” Sidon tried to find Link’s eyes, but he seemed to be playing coy again. “It was an ocean of darkness. And Mipha told me, at the surface someone was waiting for me. I looked up to the surface and there was a blue light cast on the waters. So I swam, but it felt like I was being pulled down. I persisted and eventually I breached the surface.”

 

Link was silent. The story was not unlike what he felt when he awoke from within the shrine of resurrection.

 

“Who was it? The someone waiting for you?” Link asked quietly, staring into his bowl of soup that was still a tad too hot to eat.

 

“Well…” Sidon shifted a little and he cleared his throat. “It was you.”

 

Link nearly dropped his bowl of soup. His heart jolted.

 

Sidon appeared equally as bashful now, idly scratching underneath his head tail, balancing the soup in his other hand. “Mipha’s voice led me, and knowing you were at the surface, it pushed me to a strength that I didn't know I had. And then I heard your voice, Link.”

 

_Oh?_ “What did, you uh...what did you hear me say?” He asked shyly.

 

“That I'm an idiot.”

 

_Oh._

 

Link sighed. “Right. Sorry. But I'm not wrong, you know.” He stirred his stew absentmindedly before finally taking a sip.

 

Sidon tittered. “You also asked me not to leave you.”

 

Link nearly choked.

 

“My friend,” Sidon patted an empty space at his side, welcoming Link to take his place beside him. “What did you mean by that?”

 

_He heard me...?!_

 

When Link was seated next to his enormous friend, he couldn't bring himself to talk. What if his feelings were accidentally unveiled in his explanation? Would they be able to continue being friends?

 

“Link...are you...embarrassed?”

 

“What? No! I mean...maybe?” The poor Hylian suddenly felt even smaller than ever and wished so badly he could vanish from the entire conversation. He didn't even know why it was stressing him out so much to talk with Sidon. Well, he did know why, he was just frustrated with his cluster of emotions. “Embarrassed….by what exactly?”

 

“I know what you had to do to save me, Link.” Sidon laughed. “I understand if you felt a bit strange doing it, but I promise you I-”

 

“But it _didn't_ feel strange Sidon! That's the problem! It felt…”

 

Link couldn't believe what he just said.

 

_You idiot._

 

Sidon's eyes grew wide and his mouth parted in awe at the Hylian’s words. “It felt like what, Link?”

  


Link huffed and stood on his feet. The Prince’s soothing voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. It only confuses him further. He felt like a child whose parent caught them and were acting calm before they released anger and disappointment.

 

“Doesn't matter. I did what I had to. You're alive and that's all that matters. I should never have thought about it like-”

 

Link felt the Zora's large hand gently grip his arm attempting to make him stay.

 

“Please, Link. Please. Don't...don’t go.”

 

There were practically tears in Sidon’s words. Link couldn't deny his friend’s request.

 

Link let out a deep sigh, keeping his eyes downcast and his ears flattened. “It...was wrong of me to think...I-uh…” He swallowed. Link’s words fell apart when he felt Sidon’s large hand gingerly hold his cheek.

 

“No, my friend. Please do not be ashamed of your thoughts, even though I do...I do understand.” Sidon sighed. “Link, I came with you today because I _like_ spending time with you. In fact...I daresay I treasure our time together. And if I can help protect you as well…”

 

“But _you_ are the one who almost-”

 

“I know,” Sidon cut the Hylian off. “I know and I am grateful to have my life spared. And I know my sister watches over you. But being at your side...feels so…”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Link uttered the word softly. He was beginning to consider Sidon perhaps shared his feelings too and was ready to confess; there was no going back now.

 

“It felt...wonderful.” Link dared turn his gaze upward at his towering companion kneeling next to him; topaz eyes laced with adoration.

 

Link awkwardly shifted, without a doubt looking like a ripe tomato thanks the way Sidon was looking at him. “I uhm...Sidon I..uh…mm!”

 

Without warning, the Zora Prince firmly pressed his lips on Link’s, his large hand holding the back the Hylian's head. To his delight, Link leaned in. Although the kiss was actually quite awkward and motionless, the two men equally had an invasion of butterflies in their stomachs. After about ten seconds, Link and Sidon mutually parted their mouths.

 

“Pardon my…boldness.” Sidon cleared his throat. “I wanted to know what you felt like for real. Seemed only fair.” He tittered a nervous laugh.

 

Link was unable to determine reality. He remained frozen in the spot they had parted from, blinking rapidly.

 

“Link?”

 

Did Sidon just call his name? He wasn't sure. Link could only dwell on the fact Prince Sidon leaned in to _kiss him._ Well, a rather stiff kiss, but a _kiss_ no less.

 

“Link, are you alright?” Sidon waved his hand in front of the Hylian's gaze.

 

“So...you…me...?” Link asked through shaky gestures.

 

“Yes.” The Prince chuckled.

 

“And you're…?”

 

“A big gay Zora Prince?” Sidon smirked.

 

“A big, gay, handsome, _idiotic_ Zora Prince?” Link corrected, finally coming back to his senses.

 

“Ah well. At least my _idiot self_ got you to finally kiss me.” Sidon winked.

 

Link placed his hands on his hips. “I did not actually _kiss_ you! I was just performing resuscitation!”

“Right. And it felt _wonderful_.” The Zora Prince teased.

 

Link was beyond flustered; the Zora Prince was flirting with him and was being mercilessly beaten.

 

“Although as wonderful as it may have been, I do believe I could use a bit more practice, if you’d allow me.” Sidon smirked at the pouty Hylian.

 

_Smooth._

 

“I’d allowed you’d. Uh..I mean, you’d allow me. You’re...allowed?”

 

_Real smooth._

 

Link felt like he could float, and he practically did when Sidon leaned in for his kiss, instantly forgetting his awkward verbal jumble. It still seemed a bit experimental since they were each trying to accommodate each other's different sized mouths, but soon they became more playful with their movements. Sidon lifted Link’s backside to pull him closer to his chest, and the Hylian happily obliged, chuckling softly at how easily the Prince’s strength could maneuver his entire body.

 

When Sidon felt he had gotten enough _practice,_ he nudged to top of the Hylian’s head. Link hummed happily. Sidon gently placed the Hylian back down to his feet, keeping a hand grasped around one of Link’s own.

 

Link shyly looked away from the beaming Zora Prince. “That was...good.”

 

Instead of another one of his snide remarks, Sidon held Link’s gaze, adoring the Hylian in front of him. “I have have thought fondly of you...for quite some time, my friend. I am truly overjoyed that I was correct in you sharing these affections.”

 

“Me...me too.” Link uttered softly, shyly peaking back at the Zora Prince. Link suddenly remembered the vat of stew he left over the fire and hoped it did over cook during this time. If anything could help drag Link back into reality, it was his perfected culinary senses.

 

A few minutes had passed and the two warriors were back sitting at each other’s side, enjoying the delicious stew. There was even less space between them now, yet Sidon scooted over to be as close to Link as he possibly could. The hylian briefly tensed up at Sidon’s contact, and shifted his body.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Link. I’ll give you more space if you’d prefer-OHF!” Sidon felt a weight sink in his lap; Link had stood up only to deposit himself between the space of the Zora’s crossed legs and leaned his body back, sighing in relaxation.

 

“Is...this okay Sidon?” asked Link.

 

The Hylian felt vibrations from the large Zora’s chest as he laughed. “This is perfect, Link.”

 

“Good. Because I’ve always wanted to try this.” Link finished his bowl of soup and leaned over to put it down before leaning back into Sidon’s torso, suddenly becoming sleepy thanks to being full of warm food and comfort. “Hey Sidon?”

 

“Yes Link?”

 

“Next time we fight together, I’m banning you from any electrical battles.” Link yawned.

 

“Hmmmm,” the Zora sighed. “I think I can live with that.”

 

“ _Exactly_ …” Link mumbled.

 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my other fic, I started writing this in the car over my travels during the holidays. Then I got motion sickness, so I finished it a week later! Because I need more Link rescuing/ saving this big red goon and being a flustered mess over him. 
> 
> Also disclaimer, I don't actually have my first aid or know how to perform CPR, so my apologies if the description is a bit inaccurate~ (I should really go and get my first aid tho...) 
> 
> Also sorry it ends kind of....abruptly? I'm bad at tying things up. Also am just impatient. :$
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated! :D


End file.
